


The Hatching of a Holmes

by CrayolaDinosaurs



Series: Sherlock: Origins [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, My Own Head Canon, Pre Study in Pink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayolaDinosaurs/pseuds/CrayolaDinosaurs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The entrance of a new Holmes is never a normal thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hatching of a Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> This Series will be completely based on my own Head Canon of the BBC Series Sherlock.
> 
> It will not be a continuous story, just snapshots from various points in the life of Sherlock Holmes.
> 
> At this moment in time I have no plans to write anyone but Sherlock, but it's always possible that a plot bunny will hit and a nugget from the life of John Watson will appear.

Audrianna Holmes was a fearsome woman on the best of days, at once charming and uncompromising. She ran her household with an iron fist and her social circles with a shrewd mind. She was a handsome woman; narrow features, small frame, hair of the deepest black, eyes of startling blue; and conducted herself with the utmost grace.

Maddock Holmes was not often present, often called away to dangerous or exotic locations for business. He held a position in the British government, one that, if you were to ask, technically didn’t exist. He was genial and beautiful. He was tall and angular in body, but his face retained some boyish roundness. His hair was a dark auburn; his eyes, almost colorless. Though born to a life of privilege, he had an extremely developed sense of duty, not only to Queen and country, but also to those for whom he cared.

Together they made a formidable pair. A match made of convenience and mutual ideology, if not depth of emotion. In fact, Audrianna scorned public displays of feeling and almost all private ones, and while Maddock was an openly loving man, it was certainly not a fairytale romance. However, the admiration and respect of each party for the other made for a strong and faithful union nonetheless.

The intricate workings of their marriage, however, are not the focus of this tale. Tonight, we find Audrianna with her young son, a strangely perceptive, quiet, and slightly chubby child of seven years. Supremely uncomfortable, she lounges on a chaise in an expert performance of ease. The boy, Mycroft, stands smartly next to his mother, hands clasped behind his back, shifting and bouncing on the balls of his feet, glancing about the room at the innumerable guests, the bright but tasteful decorations, and the enormous tree bedecked with lights and baubles and, most importantly, sweets.

It’s Christmas, Christmas 1975.

Mrs. Holmes rearranged the draping of her dress and shifted in discomfort. Pregnant, two weeks past her due date already and, according to the doctors, not quite there yet. Mycroft sensed his mother’s distress. He reached out a plump hand to rub his mother’s belly, but snatched it back when she caught his eye. Audrianna looked at him archly, before rolling her eyes and pulling a candy cane from the bowl next to her. Mycroft took it from her with a smile and she lifted him up onto the end of the chaise setting him down with an almost imperceptible wink.

Maddock Holmes entered the room just as Mycroft finished the sweet, looking completely poised and unruffled, despite having just arrived from a prolonged trip to Spain, at least, that was the story. In reality, Mr. Holmes had spent the last 97 hours staving off conflict in Turkmenistan. His eyes crossed the room and found Audrianna, whose face held a calmly charming smile, but whose eyes screamed in relief. He moved through the crowd that filled his home, shaking hands, greeting those he had not seen in quite some time, constantly locking eyes with Audrianna and then tearing them away. 

When he was close enough for Mycroft to hear his voice, the boy straightened and whipped around. When the child found his father in the crowd, the smile that graced his face was bigger than the one he’d given his most recent birthday cake, a seven tiered monstrosity of chocolate and buttercream, and jumped from his seat. Maddock’s eyes crinkled in amusement as he scooped up his son in an enthusiastic embrace.

“I do wish you wouldn’t encourage such fantastic displays. You’re getting soft,” Audrianna drawled from her spot.

“Says the woman who can’t resist giving this darling boy just one more sweet,” He placed Mycroft back on the chaise with a chuckle and knelt by her side. “I’ve missed you too, Audry,” he whispered. She scoffed at his sentimentality, but gave a genuine smile all the same. “You look radiant,” he continued as he brought her knuckles to his lips.

At this, her eyes narrowed. “Yes, well,” she huffed as she removed her hand from his grasp, “if this child of yours would just get out, maybe I could stop radiating.”

It took all of his control to keep from laughing. He cleared his throat, “Quite right.” He donned a serious expression before turning his face to her abdomen, “Excuse me, little one, but you seem to be making my wife rather uncomfortable, and as a member of the British government, I implore you to vacate the premises at your earliest convenience. I shall have to take further action should you fail to do so.” He grinned cheekily at Mycroft, who giggled, before turning back to his wife.

Audrianna was not amused. But Maddock’s smile just widened and he stood.

As the party dwindled and the last of the guests slowly took their leave, Maddock began to deflate. Exhaustion crept over him. He gathered his son in his arms and took his wife by the hand and the trio trudged up the stairs. Audrianna went immediately to the Master bedroom while Maddock tucked Mycroft into bed. The boy was asleep before his father turned out the light.

Maddock loosened his tie as he entered the bedroom. His wife sat on the edge of the bed in her dressing gown, rubbing lotion into her hands. He crossed to her, kissed her temple, and threw himself, face first, onto the bed.

“Maddie,” Audrianna whispered. Maddock grunted from within the sheets. “I’m so glad you’re back, that you came back to me, safe, in one piece. I…” Audrianna’s tear-filled stare was intense when Maddock lifted his head to look at her.

“Oh Audry,” he murmured. He gathered her into his arms and laid them on the bed. He kissed her face as she fought to reign in her emotions.

“Damn hormones,” she choked out as she buried her face in his chest and he embraced her as tightly as he was able. They fell asleep wrapped in each other; Audrianna still in her dressing gown, Maddock still in his suit.

Audrianna woke a mere two hours later, alone in a cold bed. Light spilled from the bathroom and she could hear her husband’s voice, quietly confident. She wiggled off the bed and padded to the door. “Maddie?” her voice was rough with sleep, but Maddock still managed to pick up on her concerned confusion. He concluded his conversation and turned to his wife.

“Aud, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you,” he apologized.

“What’s happening now, Maddie?” Audrianna interrupted softly.

Maddock sighed. “Audry, I have to leave again. There’s a scuffle in Indonesia that could become quite troublesome for us if it’s not taken care of.”

“You got back from the Middle East five hours ago, and you’re already flitting off to Indonesia?” She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and steepled her fingers by her mouth. “Have a good time, Maddock.” She turned and headed back toward their bed.

Mr. Holmes exhaled heavily and packed his things. He paused by Audrianna as he made his way out, but when she didn’t look at him, he placed a kiss on her head and left. She curled on her side and laid there watching the minutes tick by on the clock until the sun rose.

 

…………………………………………….

 

The “scuffle” in Indonesia took longer to resolve than anyone could have anticipated. New Year’s Eve found Audrianna alone with Mycroft, still pregnant, still waiting. There had been no phone calls, no updates, just the hateful celebrations of those with lesser worries. This was not unusual. Maddock’s trips often took weeks and there was very rarely contact, but Audrianna was on edge.

When Mycroft asked for his father for the umpteenth time since his departure and was once again told he was unavailable, he burst into tears. Mrs. Holmes snapped, “Mycroft. You stop this nonsense immediately. Tears will get you nothing.” The young boy sniffed and stiffened his lip admirably, but his eyes remained watery and his chins still quavered. He climbed into the chair next to his mother and they quietly rang in the New Year alone.

By the Third, Audrianna had been put on bed rest. Mycroft spent his time curled in his mother’s bed drawing pictures of cakes and umbrellas, while an at home nurse cared for her.

At 3 am on the Fifth, three weeks and four days after her due date, Audrianna went into labor. Mycroft sat alone in the waiting room.

It was almost midnight when Maddock Holmes arrived at the Hospital. Stopping to hug his son, he swept into the delivery room where his wife was still struggling.

Thirteen hours later, at 1:43 pm on January 6th, 1976, the Holmeses had another son.

 

…………………………………………….

 

Audrianna was asleep when Maddock brought Mycroft in to meet his brother. The young boy tiptoed behind his father. Maddock bent to pick up the new addition and sat down, bringing the baby to Mycroft’s level. The first-born pulled the blankets away from the infant’s face and looked down on the frail creature.

“Why is he so pink? He has a big head.” He reached out to the shock of dark curls on the baby’s head, and stroked it reverently. He whispered in awe, “His hair is just like Mummy’s.”

Maddock smiled at his sons, and hummed, “Mycroft meet Sherlock Holmes.” The baby’s eyes snapped open and the opalescent blues locked on Mycroft’s watery greens. “Sherlock, this is big brother Mycroft.” A tiny fist grabbed a chubby finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Critiques and comments are appreciated.


End file.
